jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 104: His Visit: Day Three
|writer=Regina Corrado|director=John McNaughton|next="His Visit: Day Four"}} John gets taken for a ride; Butchie brings down the hammer on Kai; Dr. Smith resigns from the hospital; Linc does the dishes; Cass has a vision; Zippy suggests that Bill bring a peace offering to Freddy. Synopsis Field: The next morning, John has left Kai's trailer, and he's standing alone, on the premises of the U.S. Naval Radio Station. This is the same location he was seen in observing through the telescope on the pier. He seems intently interested with the aerial towers on the premises. Restaurant: Dr. Smith meets with Mark Lewinsky, the hospital's liability attorney. The hospital is concerned that Shaun's miraculous recovery might lead to an investigation of why he was diagnosed as brain-dead. Dr. Smith responds by giving Lewinsky his resignation. He "admits" to having misread Shaun's tests. Smith gets up and walks away, clearly unsure of what to do next. Yosts' house: Butchie wakes up, and has a cup of coffee with his mother. It's obvious that they both regret what was said last night, although neither of them says it aloud. Butchie wonders where John is. Hotel, Cass' room: Mitch wakes up in Cass' bed, and makes a speech justifying his infidelity. His leg still hurts from getting caught on a nail last night, but he plans to get some herbs and make a poultice for it. He snuggles with her, but her face betrays that she's not as happy with what they did last night as he is. Kai's trailer: Kai wakes up, and finds that John is gone. Road: John wanders down the road, and a van pulls up next to him. The people inside invite him in, and he enters the van. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass sees Mitch levitating -- he's so high that he can touch the ceiling. She can't believe her eyes. Snug Harbor Motel: Dr. Smith arrives, looking for Butchie. Ramon tells him that Butchie isn't there, but he lets Smith wait in Butchie's room. Hotel, Linc's room: Cass goes to Linc's room to tell him about seeing Mitch levitate. Linc is dismissive, saying that Cass should focus on her job -- encouraging Mitch to move out of his house for good. Van: John is riding with three bad hombres, who pull off into a deserted road and then ask him for money. John repeats back what they say to him, which makes them angry. The driver knifes John twice in the stomach. Motel, Butchie's room: Kai comes over to Butchie's, looking for John. She finds Dr. Smith, who tells her that Butchie is out. Yosts' house: Linc makes another pitch to Cissy to let him sign Shaun. She rolls her eyes at the idea that she might need him, but he pointedly asks where Mitch is. She tells him that if he wants to help, he can stay and do the dishes. She leaves for work. Yost Boards: Butchie and Kai both show up at Yost Boards, looking for John. They discuss what happened last night, and they realize that they shared the same experience of having the "hardware" in their bodies heating up. (See: What happened in Kai's vision?) Kai tells Butchie that she saw that in her vision. They decide to team up and look for John together. Bill's house: Bill tells Zippy that he has a bad feeling about the newspaper headlines about Shaun; it'll bring more "shitheels" into the boy's life. Still, he could tell that he was in the way yesterday, and he plans to stay out of things. He has more important things to concentrate on, like wrapping bubble wrap around the edges of the circular staircase in his living room so that people don't bump their heads. Bill recalls to Zippy the sequence of events that brought him into the Yosts' life -- Butchie used to help Bill's wife Lois with her groceries as a boy, so when John arrested Butchie years later, he decided to give him a break. He then felt responsible for keeping an eye on Butchie, which led him to take an interest in Shaun. Pier: Butchie and Kai look around for John, and ask some of the local kids if they've seen him. Kai is surprised to find that Butchie, who's been sober for three days, is charming and playful. Yosts' house: Dr. Smith comes over, and finds Linc dusting. The pair trade barbs. Yost Boards: Shaun is watching TV with some friends in a corner of the shop. Cissy notices that the two "customers" are really reporters from the local paper, trying to dig up another story on Shaun, and she angrily kicks them out of the store. One of Shaun's friends refers to him as "Miracle Boy", and he tells them to get out, too. Road: Vietnam Joe finds John sprawled out on the road, where the guys dumped him. Horrified, he tells John that he'll get his truck and get John help. He promises John that he'll be back. John smiles. Bill's house: Butchie and Kai come to Bill's looking for John. Bill is concerned that John might have taken Shaun, but Kai calls Cissy and finds out that Shaun's at the shop. Bill offers to help Butchie and Kai look for John; he'll go out in a different direction. Hotel, Cass' room: Mitch and Cass talk about the levitation. She asks him if he wants to stay with her. He leaves to buy herbs for his poultice. Road: Vietnam Joe loads John into his truck. John tells him to pull over. He puts Joe's hand over his wound, and tells him, "You can help." Hotel, Cass' room: Alone, Cass is overcome with a strange feeling, and collapses against the bed. She has a vision -- a wounded John lying on the ground, the Snug Harbor Motel, Vietnam Joe with his hand on John's wound. When the vision fades, Cass gets up and walks with purpose out of the room. Rosa's house: Dr. Smith is still wandering around. He passes a woman who's trimming her roses; she gives him a catalog of Avon products. Motel, Butchie's room: Butchie and Kai return, a little deflated at not being able to find John. Kai says that she'll go back to work; maybe John will show up there. Butchie thanks her for walking with him, and gives her a peck on the cheek. He's embarassed -- but then Kai jumps on him for a passionate kiss. Motel parking lot: Dr. Smith returns to the motel, but Ramon tell him that Butchie has company right now. Palaka approaches the doctor, with his duct tape-bandaged wrist, hoping for an informal consultation. Barry drives up, and announces to Ramon and Meyer that he'd like them to work together -- which confuses the pair, since they were under the impression that they were already working together. Bill drives up to report to Butchie on his progress, and has another awkward run-in with Freddy. Then Vietnam Joe drives his van into the parking lot, furious -- John says that Joe healed him, and Joe thinks that this is a practical joke. He pulls John out of his van, and Dr. Smith examines him -- he's got fresh blood on his clothes, but healed wounds. Smith is aware that another miracle has taken place. Joe thinks that this is a sick gag played by some so-called friends at the VFW, playing on his bad memories from Vietnam. John says, "You didn't leave me behind, Joe" -- which obviously strikes a chord with the disturbed vet. John calms him down by saying, "Tomorrow is another day." Joe drives off. Butchie's room: Kai invites Butchie back to his place; he agrees to go. Bill knocks on the door and reports that John is safe; then he notices that Butchie has an erection and retreats. Parking lot: John and Smith witness another angry encounter between Bill and Freddy. John spins around; Smith watches him, and spins into the same alignment. "You're in the right place, doc," John assures him. Butchie and Kai emerge from Butchie's room, and greet John. As Bill drives away, Cass pulls into the lot. "Cass needs a place to work," John says, and gets into her car. Dr. Smith says goodbye to Butchie -- and Ramon turns to Barry, asking if they need a "house physician". Butchie and Kai are astonished to see John gently touch Cass' face. Cass drives away with John, and Butchie is amazed: "Yost surfing school... Twenty-four hours, I will have you in the water, or in some pussy!" Hotel, Cass' room: Mitch has made himself a poultice. Cass returns, and tells him that she doesn't think he should stay with her. He asks why, and she brings in John. She tells Mitch that John needs a place to stay. Kai's trailer: Kai brings Butchie back to her place. They lie down together, and he tenderly kisses her. Hotel, Linc's room: Cass tells Linc that she threw Mitch out. He slams the door on her, then screams through the door that she's fired. Yosts' house: Mitch comes home, and asks Cissy for another chance. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass sets up separate areas in the room for her and John. He tells her to "see God." She's confused, but seems happy. Bill's house: Bill talks to Zippy, telling him that now his association with the Yost family is at an end. Now he's completely on his own. Then he listens, as if Zippy is communicating with him. "That is senseless and offensive," Bill says in response to Zippy's unspoken suggestion. Still, he leaves the house. Motel, parking lot: Bill shows up to bring Freddy a cup of coffee and a box of donuts. "I'm here on orders from my bird," he tells the unimpressed drug dealer. Bill sits down with Freddy, and explains that his parrot suggested that they become friends. Then a blonde woman in a red convertible drives up, impressing Freddy. She says that she's looking for Butchie. Bill says that Butchie isn't there, and the woman drives away. Bill is embarassed by Freddy's leering, and says that he doesn't know why his bird dispatched him to Freddy. Freddy doesn't seem to know either, but he takes a sip of the coffee. Tally Profanity A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. *"Fucking": 13 *"Fuck": 6 *"Shit": 5 *"Fuck you": 4 *"God damn": 4 *"Bone": 3 *"Ass": 2 *"Asshole": 2 *"Fuck you up": 2 *"Pussy": 2 *"Shitheel": 2 *"What the fuck": 2 *"Blows": 1 *"Bone fuckin' stupid": 1 *"Box": 1 *"Bullshit": 1 *"Dump out": 1 *"Fuck me": 1 *"Fucked up": 1 *"Get the hell out": 1 *"Hell": 1 *"Pisspot": 1 *"Shitbird": 1 *"Stupid fuckers": 1 *"Testicles": 1 *"Tits": 1 *"What the hell": 1 John's catchphrases *"See God." : 2 times *"Tomorrow is another day." : 2 times *"I got my eye on you." : 1 time Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver : Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass *Chandra West : Tina Blake *Stephen Tobolowsky : Mark Lewinsky Co-starring *Rosa Adams : Rosa *Caleb Bacon : Reporter *Ehécatl Chávez : Van passenger (front) *Jonathan Decker : Shaun's surfer friend *Anthony DiMaria : Anglo (van driver) *Will Morales : Van passenger (rear) *John Pontrelli : Reporter *Christian Vandal : Surfer Transcript *Transcript of episode 104 Theories 104 __NOEDITSECTION__